Applejack/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack 1.png|AJ, running strong. Applejack Kick Tree.png Applejack crosslegged.png|Can't help being awesome. AppleJack Howdy-Do Twilight.png AppleJack Introduces herself.png AppleJack WhatCanIDoYouFor.png| *Wink* AppleJack WeSureAre.png Applejack_Soup.png|Soups on Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack Introduction to AppleFamily.png AppleJack Anddd.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png AppleJack Anddd2.png|YOU MUST EAT IT! Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight Part of AppleJackFamily.png Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Hold there nelly. Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pies and Aj S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack S01E02.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E01.png Applejack0 S01E02.png Applejack1 S01E02.png Applejack2 S01E02.png Applejack3 S01E03.png Applejack4 S01E02.png Whut.png Applejack5 S01E02.png Applejack6 S01E02.png Applejack10 S01E02.png|Applejack's honest smile. Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|All yours, partner... Fluttershy with group episode 2.PNG Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png|Oh wait, I think I stepped in something. Lolwutpinky.jpg|Applejack during the second episode Wink.jpg|Applejack with Rarity and RD. Applejack jumping S01E02.png Applejack wet S01E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack9 S01E02.png Applejack11 S01E02.png Applejack12 S01E02.png Applejack13 S01E02.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Applejack14 S01E02.png Applejack15 S01E02.png The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png Applejack S01E03.png Applejack happy S01E03.png Applejack the GGG S01E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png Applejack's Dream of the Gala.png Applejack winning S01E03 .png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png Applejack upset S01E03.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png Applejack serious face S01E03.png Hoofrassle.png Applejack1 S01E03.png Applejack2 S01E03.png Ticketmaster2.png Applejack4 S01E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png Shame.PNG Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png Applejack and Spike S01E03.png Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|Oh Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Applebuck Season Applebuck Season 16 9.png|Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at the apple orchard. Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack ouch S01E04.png|I'm doing this on purpose. Big Macintosh Poke.png|"Oops sorry." Bic Mac and Applejack.jpeg|Applejack, dissatisfied with Bic Mactintosh. Bic Mac and Applejack2.jpeg|Applejack, arguing with Big Macintosh. apple.png|Applejack and apple trees One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.png Applejack what got into-W 4.3021.png|"What did I get myself into." Applejack serious S01E04.png Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-20h05m54s54.png Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Animation error-Applejack without her freckles. Applejack and the cows S01E04.png Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png 3.png|Applejack smile Applejack 4.png|A happy Applejack. Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E05.png|Applejack Applejack Saves Day.png Applejack S01E04.png Applejack0 S01E04.png Applejack1 S01E04.png Applejack3 S01E04.png Applejack2 S01E04.png|wooo Applejack4 S01E04.png Applejack6 S01E04.png Applejack see twi-W 8.8497.png|"Woah, I could see Twilight's soul!" Applejack7 S01E04.png Applejack8 S01E04.png|" I don't need help Twilight" Applejack9 S01E04.png Applejack10 S01E04.png Applejack11 S01E04.png Applefail.jpg Applejack12 S01E4.png Applejack13 S01E04.png Applejack14 S01E04.png Applejack15 S01E04.png Applejack derpy S01E04.png Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png Applejack °_° S01E04.png Applejack_Here_I_Go_S1_E4.jpg Applejack weeee S01E04.png Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|You're welcome! Applejack5 S01E04.png Bonk!.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Applejack DERP!.png|This is what happens when you go Apple Buckin' for too long. Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Applejack tired S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png Baking with Applejack S01E04.png confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png|" What" Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png Applejack DERP!.jpg|''Wheat Worms.'' Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Applejack 1 S01E04.png Applejack tiired S01E04.png Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack upside down S01E04.png Applejack huh S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png Applejakc hitting a dead tree.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|Applejack helping her friend Fluttershy herd the rabbits, but herding cattle and herding rabbits take two very different techniques, something Applejack was about to learn the hard way. Applejack almost sone S01E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png Applejack °-° S01E04.png Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Applejack sad S01E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|"Twilight, I do need your help" Applejack again S01E04.png Applejack S1E4.png Applejack apologizing S01E04.png Applebuckseason2.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Applejack surprised S01E05.png Applejack °-° S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Applejack colored apples s01e05.png Applejack with an apple S01E05.png Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Boast Busters Applejack S01E06.png Trixie flowers for me E6-W 6.1322.png|Watching Trixie hold a bouquet. AJ starring down RD..jpeg|AJ, starring down RD in the episode "Boast Busters." Applejack upset S01E06.png Applejack0 S01E06.png Applejack1 S01E06.png Applejack2 S01E06.png Applejack3 S01E06.png|OM Applejack nom om.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"top THAT, missy!" Apple Jack Rope.jpg|Applejack getting charmed by the rope. Applejack oh a floating rope E6-W6.png|Applejack still charmed by the rope. Applejack s.png Oneuped.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Dragonshy Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png Applejack ready to get the dragon.png|Team Applejack? Applejack worried S01E07.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Applejack climbing S01E07.png Applejack laughing S01E07.png Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png A still petrified Fluttershy.png Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png Applejack now what E7-W7.png|"Now what!" Fluttershy scared of leaf s1e07.png Look Before You Sleep Applejack S01E08.png Applejack0 S01E08.png Ls3applejack-no.png Applejack1 S01E08.png Applejack worried S01E08.png Applejack2 S01E08 .png Applejack3 S01E08.png Applejack4 S01E08.png AJ vs Rarity 3.png|AJ vs. Rarity! Rarity&Applejack stick together-W 1.9421.png Applejack dry S01E08.png Applejack5 S01E08.png Applejack6 S01E08.png Applejack meh S01E08.png Applejack with a hose.png Hoses are difficult..png Applejack clean S0E08.png Applejack gasp S01E08 .png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Ls12applejack-wut.png 101 sleepovers.png Applejack reading S01E08.png Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack7 S01E08.png Applejack8 S01E08.png eheheh.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png Look Before You Sleep 16 9.png Ls13applejack-hah.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png Applejack oooohh S01E08.png They're All Made Up.png Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Applejack scared S01E08.png Rarity&Applejack scared-W 5.5047.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|how is that even possible? Applejack about to nom S01E08 .png Applejack noming S01E08.png Applejack9 S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack10 S01E08.png Applejack11 S01E08.png Applejack12 S01E08.png Applejack13 S01E08.png Lookbeforeyousleep.png|Applejack looking all "girly". Applejack14 S01E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|AJ and Rarity are still at it. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! aimimg_e.png|Geronimo! zzzzz.gif|Can't hear you, I'm asleep. Help.png Rarity Applejack Hug.png Twilight noo E8-W8.png Twilight thats it E8-W8.png Twilight still at books E8-W8.png Twilight freaking out E8-W8.png Twilight found entry E8-W8.png Twilight there giant tree E8-W8.png Twilight not ok E8-W8.png Rarity, Twilight and Applejack group gasp S01E08.png Twilight have fun check E8-W8.png Twilight 1st party success E8-W8.png Bridle Gossip Applejack scared S01E09 .png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Applejack scared-W 3.4452.png|Applejack is SCARED!!! Apple Bloom is stuck. Pinkie, please, stop singing..png Applejack D= S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Poison Joke.png Twilight no such thing E9-W9.png Applejack saving Apple Bloom S01E09.png Apple-tini S01E09.png Apple-tini1 S01E09.png Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled S1E9.png Applejack S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Appleteeny on Apple Bloom-W 1.5956.png|Applejack squeaking at Apple Bloom. Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom.png Applejack you come back here right this instant S01E09.png Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png AJ in RD mouth E9-W 2.45.png|Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth. Applejack1 S01E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png Aj riding RD E9-W 2.46.png|Applejack riding Rainbow Dash. Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Applejack very funny S01E09.png Applejack in a bucket.png|Applejack in a bucket at the end of the episode. Swarm of the Century Applejack S01E10.png Applejack0 S01E10.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Applejack yeeh-haw S01E10.png Applejack1 S01E10.png Applejack ;D S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack, Twilight upset- W 1.3300.png Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png Defend this crop!- W 4.9659.png|Bring it parasprites! Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Didn't see that coming. Winter Wrap Up CarrotSeeds.jpg|Farming carrots CeleryStalksFlowers.jpg|Farming celery stalks and flowers AppleJack Response.png Applejack snowball S1E11.png Bad Twilight.png|"You used magic!" AppleJack Rainbow Melt Snow NOW.png AppleJack Rainbow Snow GO.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|*facehoof* Dammit Caramel... AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack Twilight Brohoof.png Call of the Cutie Applejack S01E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack1 S01E12.png Applejack2 S01E12.png Applejack3 S01E12.png Applejack4 S01E12.png Applejack5 S01E12.png Applejack6 S01E12.png Applejack7 S01E12.png Applejack8 S01E12.png Applejack9 S01E12.png Oh no NO !.png Applejack10 S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Applejack0 S01E13.png Applejack1 S01E13.png Fallweather3.png Applejack2 S01E13.png Applejackeyes.png|Applejack watching her horseshoe in Fall Weather Friends Applejack3 S01E13.png Fallweather7applejack.png Fallweather10.png Applejack4 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and RD S01E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Applejack5 S01E13.png Applejack6 S01E13.png Fallweather16.png Fallweather17.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png Applejack 19.png|Applejack, analyzing her apples. Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png Applejack ugh S01E13.png Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png Applejack11 S01E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Applejack7 S01E13.png Applejack8 S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png Applejack9 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png Rainbow Dash stunned.PNG Applejack how its done-W 2.3048.png|Thats how its done. Applejack and Spike S01E13.png Applejack10 S01E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Applejack lost S01E13.png Applejack fails S01E13.png Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football.png Pushups.PNG Applejack tired S01E13.png Nofairhq.png Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Fall Weather Friends 16 9.png Applejack gets ideas.png Applejack with rope.png Applejack gets confident.png Fallweather48.png At the starting line.png Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png Applejack running S01E13.png Applejack12 S01E13.png Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack13 S01E13.png Fallweather61.png Applejack hey! S01E13.png Applejack14 S01E13.png Applejack15 S01E13.png Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack16 S01E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack kicking S01E13.png Applejack17 S01E113.png Applejack and RD1 S01E13.png Applejack and RD2 S01E13.png Applejack and RD3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack lolwut S01E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack serious face S01E13.png Applejack and Rd surprised.png Applejack18 S01E13.png Applejack is sowy S01E13.png Applejack ready to knock leaves down S01E13.png Suited For Success Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Applejack S01E14.png Applejack0 S01E14.png Applejack hmm...S01E14.png ApplejackRefusal.png Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png Fashion show idea.png Applejack and rarity S01E14.png Applejack is concerned.png SfS13 Eyes shut.png SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png SfS15 Horrified reaction.png SfS16 Applejack's dress on display.png Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt E14-W14.png Rainbow Dash she asked E14-W14.png Applejack5 S01E14.png Applejack6 S01E14.png Applejack7 S01E14.png Applejack8 S01E14.png SfS22 Speechless.png Revised dresses.png|Applejack in Galloshes, not a good idea. Applejack9 S01E14.png Applejack10 S01E14.png|That’s quite a hat, ma’am. Applejack11 S01E14.png Applejack12 S01E14.png Applejack13 S01E14.png Applejack14 S01E14.png Twilight now what we do E14-W14.png|Hmmm. Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight only has 1 cat E14-W14.png|I agree with Twilight. Twilight posing cool E14-W14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Rarity dramatic career E14-W14.png Rarity still ruined E14-W14.png Applejack15 S01E14.png Applejack oh right that E14-W14.png|"Oh right, that." Applejack's Dress.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack2 S01E15.png Applejack3 S01E15.png Applejack4 S01E15.png Applejack scared S01E15.png Applejack5 S01E15.png Applejack covered S01E15.png Applejack.PNG Applejack6 S01E15.png Applejack7 S01E15.png Applejack8 S01E15.png Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png Applejack9 S01E15.png Applejack10 S01E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Feeling Pinkie Keen 16 9.png Applejack11 S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png A messy library.png Applejack Twilight and Rainbow S01E16.png Applejack S01E16.png Applejack0 S01E16.png I think it worked.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Applejack 1 S01E16.png Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends Applejack2 S01E16.png The Show Stoppers Applejack S01E18.png Applejack0 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC1 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png|Well don't thank me all at once... Applejack1 S01E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack2 S01E18.png Applejack3 S01E18.png Applejack4 S01E18.png Applejack5 S01E18.png Applejack6 S01E18.png Applejack7 S01E18.png Applejack8 S01E18.png Applejack9 S01E18.png Applejack10 S01E18.png Applejack11 S01E18.png Applejack12 S01E18.png Applejack13 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png Applejack14 S01E18.png|Theme song? Applejack15 S01E18.png Applejack16 S01E18.png Applejack17 S01E18.png Applejack18 S01E18.png Applejack19 S01E18.png Applejack20 S01E18.png Applejack21 S01E18.png Applejack22 S01E18.png Applejack23 S01E18.png Applejack24 S01E18.png Applejack25 S01E18.png Applejack26 S01E18.png Applejack27 S01E18.png Applejack28 S01E18.png Applejack29 S01E18.png Applejack30 S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack31 S01E18.png Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 ManeCast RacingToTheScene.png S01E19 ManeCast SpikePanicking.png S01E19 ManeCast HurriedExplanation.png S01E19 ManeCast LookDownHoles.png S01E19 ManeCast MudOnFace.png Applejack 1 S01E19.png S01E19 ManeCast WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png Applejack 2 S01E19.png Applejack 3 S01E19.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19 ManeCast WhatsSpikePlanning.png Applejack S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 3.png Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png Applejack1 S01E19.png Applejack2 S01E19.png Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png Dogshow.gif Snagged.png Applejack3 S01E19.png Applejack4 S01E19.png Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png Applejack serious face S01E19.png Sore.png Applejack wins S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 4.png Green Isn't Your Color Applejack S01E20.png Over a Barrel Applejack S01E21.png Treecare.png Bloomberg.png Applejack1 S01E21.png Applejack2 S01E21.png Applejack3 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity S01E21.png Applejack4 S01E21.png Don't wet wawity get you all saddy waddy.jpg|''A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo...'' Applejack5 S01E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png Applejack6 S01E21.png Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png Applejack7 S01E21.png Applejack8 S01E21.png Applejack9 S01E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Applejak and Twilight Sparkle S01E21.png Aj and Twilight S01E21.png Applejack10 S01E21.png Applejack Braeburn! S01E21.png Applejack11 S01E21.png Applejack12 S01E21.png Applejack and Twilight2 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png Applejack13 S01E21.png Applejack14 S01E21.png Applejack epic background S01E21.png Little to close.png|Braeburn, you stop this instint Applejack15 S01E21.png Applejack16 S01E21.png Ponies worried2 S01E21.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Applejack S01E22.png Which is which.png Applejack1 S01E22.png Applejack2 S01E22.png Applejack3 S01E22.png Rarity3 S01E22.png Applejack4 S01E22.png Applejack5 S01E23.png Applejack6 S01E22.png Applejack7 S01E22.png Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|Got food will travel. Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h38m42s224.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m00s201.png Manehattan1.png Manehattan4.png Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs. And in the city. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|Young Applejack's bangs mess up when she mentions that roosters always woke her up every morning. Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|"I don't want to mess up." Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|"I'm so hungry I could eat a....oh" vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m52s212.png apple.jpg|Awwww! Manehattan5.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h40m38s165.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Applejack cutie mark S01E23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Applejack.png Applejack S01E26.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Silly faces.png Applejack and apple bobbing.png Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png Looking for surprises.png Applejack gets her surprise.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG Danceparty.png Applejack0 S01E25.png Applejack1 S01E25.png Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png Applejack2 S01E25.png Applejack3 S01E25.png Applejack4 S01E25.png Applejack5 S01E25.png Applejack6 S01E25.png Applejack making excuses.png Applejack7 S01E25.png Applejack8 S01E25.png Applejack9 S01E25.png Applejack10 S01E25.png Applejack11 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack12 S01E25.png Applejack13 S01E25.png Applejack14 S01E25.png Applejack15 S01E25.png Applejack16 S01E25.png A suspicious Pinkie Pie.png Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png AJ_pokerface_S1E25.PNG|Applejack trying to lie to Pinkie Pie Applejack sigh S01E25.png Applejack17 S01E25.png Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png The Best Night Ever Rarity has this- W 1.3385.png Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Gala dresses.jpg The gang arrives.jpg Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Applejack imagines selling her apple treats to all the hungry ponies. Applejack3 S01E26.png Applejack2 S01E26.png Applejack Fluttershy and Twilight S01E26.png At the Gala Main Cast.jpg|Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends To sell.jpg At the gala S1E26.png Mane6 at the gala S01E26.png Applejack all dressed up.jpg Applejack4 S01E26.png Applejack5 S01E26.png Applejack6 S01E26.png Applejack7 S01E26.png Applejack8 S01E26.png Applejack9 S01E26.png Applejack10 S01E26.png Applejack11 S01E26.png Applejack12 S01E26.png Applejack13 S01E26.png Applejack14 S01E26.png Applejack15 S01E26.png Applejack16 S01E26.png Applejack17 S01E26.png Applejack18 S01E26.png Applejack19 S01E26.png Applejack20 S01E26.png Applejack22 S01E26.png Pinkie Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Mane6 at the donut shop S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Mane6 and P Celestia S01E26.png Applejack Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Applejack images